Fil de forum:Hypothèses courtes - Bar "Chez Blueno"/@comment-13940863-20150903210655/@comment-26405507-20150916055500
SPOILER Luffy tells them he's not drinking it. He doesn't even like booze. Barto insists, since after this incident the Straw Hats will be chased by bigshots of the world, but Luffy tells him if he drink this, he'll be a fleet captain for all these ships. Barto tells him Luffy sempai will become the pirate king one day, even this massive fleet isn't enough to tackle the world. Zoro tells them it's no use trying to convince Luffy, and to pour the sake into his mug. (he just wants to drink booze) Orlumbus tells Luffy that strength is no match for numbers, and he will need their force one day. Luffy tells him it's all too cramped and stuffy. Luffy asks if there's any food, he's more interested in eating right now. Cavendish tells him how dare he decline, a big star like myself is willing to join as a follower, while Sai and Ideo thinks about beating Luffy up and forcing him to drink. Luffy tells them "I want to become the Pirate King! Not some important guy!" Everyone has "?" above their heads, not understanding what he's talking about. (meanwhile Zoro starts drinking the sake with his bare hands) Luffy tells the pirates if there comes a time when he needs them, he'll yell out for help. We don't need to be boss and henchmen. If you guys need help, yell for us! We'll come to help you, I'll never forget fighting Doflamingo along side you guys! Barto finally understands, what "Pirate King" means to Luffy simply means being free. At that very moment, canon fire attack shakes their ship. Orlumbus tells his men to follow Columbus' (presumably one of his officer) orders as he and the other leaders are still in the very important meeting. A fleet of ships came attacking the pirates, demanding Luffy's head. They are alliance of men who were dealing business with Doflamingo, and now that the Joker has fallen they have come to kill Luffy in spite, as well as King Riku. The captains all smile at Luffy's comment. Barto is in tears at how great Luffy is, while Hajrudin laughs out loud and tells Barto to give the declaration. Caven, Ideo, Sai, and Leo all agree. Meanwhile the attacks on Yonta Maria fleet continues, as the aggressors seek fame for taking down the famed fleet. The crews of Yonta Maria warns the citizens of Dressrosa to return to the shore, as this is now a warzone and it's dangerous for them. The citizens are still worried about Fujitora attacking the fleet. Just then, what's left of the massive statue of Pica as well as other rubble of Dressrosa falls on the aggressors ships. Fujitora has finally dropped the debris of Dressrosa on the fleet.... just not the fleet the Straw Hats are on! The seven captains sits down with sake cups in their hands, and declare their oath to Luffy as their leader. They don't care if Luffy doesn't drink the sake to accept their oath, they will do this on their own. They swear to be the spear and shield for Luffy in time of need. They drink from the cup, despite Luffy's insistence to stop them. The pirate crews cheer on, and gets ready for the feast. The henchmen calls Luffy Straw Hat boss, although Luffy yells back at them "Hey! Look, I didn't drink the sake alright?" as he holds up the empty cup (Zoro drank it all) Sai says that's fine. We're swearing our allegiance completely on our own, and if something happens we'll come to help 'on our own'. It doesn't hurt having someone like us, now will it? He continues to ask Luffy to at least remember the faces and names of the seven, but Usopp interrupts by telling Luffy there's fighting fish steak as the main dish. Meanwhile Cavendish asks Leo if he's going to join the feast, while Ideo asks Barto when is he going to stop crying "Rubble and later Sunny" This day in the coast of Dressrosa, a strange weather phenomenon was recorded. Bastille sees the rubble has finally fallen, and demands report if the Straw Hats have all sunk. The marine reports that all of the rubble has missed hitting the Straw Hats and their allies, as Bastille yells WHAT IS GOING ON! in fits of rage. Fujitora thinks to himself, he is no longer qualified to chase after the Straw Hats. He bows in the direction of Luffy, thanking him for cleaning up the mess the World Government has made. Sengoku was sitting on a gorilla right behind Fujitora, laughs and tells him you know I heard you. (shocked Fujitora lol) Rebecca and Kyros also learns the news of Luffy safely sailing out of Dressrosa. He is in tears that he can finally feel the warmth of his daughter's hands, unlike when he was a toy soldier. On Yonta Maria, Luffy and others starts the feast, celebrating their victory over Doflamingo. Narrator notes the strange "Only Follower Sake cup" brought these seven men together as followers of Straw Hat Luffy. These seven will continue to grow, and will cause a huge incident that goes down in history. But no one know the tale just yet. End of chapter.''